Return to Longbourn
by shuisfull
Summary: Fifteen years after 'Leaving Longbourn' the Bennet sisters return to their childhood home. Please review! Input is greatly appreciated! Rating just changed from M to T as I am taking it in a different direction.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here is the sequel to my first fanfic "Leaving Longbourn". All has been inspired by Jane Austen's masterpiece. I can only dream of even coming close to her genius.

I am including a list of all the children that were born to make things easier for my readers. Sorry for all the nicknames and such but I can't bear the thought of calling small children things like Augustus.

Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth Darcy

Sarah Anne and Susannah (Susie) Francis Darcy (August 1802)

Michael Bennet Darcy (October 1804)

James (Jim) Fitzwilliam Darcy (September 1806)

Julia Mary Darcy (February 1809)

Clara Jane Darcy (June 1813)

John (Jack) Edward Darcy (April 1815)

Charles and Jane Bingley

Joseph Edward Bingley (April 1803)

Lydia (Liddy) Caroline Bingley (July 1805)

Augustus (Gus) Charles Bingley (March 1808)

Viola Louisa Bingley (October 1812)

Benjamin and Catherine Fitzwilliam

Josephine (Josie) (Wickham) Fitzwilliam [adopted (January 1801)

Edward (Ned) Benjamin Fitzwilliam (April 1804)

Clarissa Jane Fitzwilliam (November 1807)

Georgiana (Georgie) Elizabeth Fitzwilliam (April 1810)

Samuel (Sam) Charles Fitzwilliam (May 1814)

Henry and Mary Bracknell

Francis (Fanny) Alexandra Bracknell (August 1804)

George Peter (January 1806)

William (Will) Henry and Margaret (Maggie) Henrietta Bracknell (March 1810)

Amelia Catherine and Marianne Bennet Bracknell (September 1813)

Elinor Mary Bracknell (January 1816)

Benjamin (Ben) Charles Bracknell (February 1817)

Fifteen years had passed since Mary and Henry Bracknell had married and today she was returning home to Longbourn for the first time since then. Unfortunately, it was not for a happy a reason as before. Mr. Bennet had died just a few days before at Mary's home in London. Together, with her sisters, brothers-in-law, children, nieces and nephews they made their way, on a cold, dreary January morning, to Longbourn to bury him.

Mr. Bennet had spent the past fifteen years staying with each of his daughters a few months at a time and spoiling his grandchildren. In fact, as affectionate a father as he had become, he was even more affectionate as a grandfather. And his affection was generously distributed among his four and twenty grandchildren.

The Darcys had a family comprising of seven children, three sons and four daughters. Sarah Anne and Susannah Francis, the twins, were now fifteen. They were identical, with their father's bright amber eyes and mother's thick, chestnut hair and beauty. They were not out in society yet, their parents were wary of allowing them out at an early age, but would be by this Christmas. Sarah was quiet and studious, favoring languages, music and painting. She was already fluent in French, Italian, German, and Latin and was studying Spanish and Greek. Susie was much more outgoing than her twin; flirtatious would be the best word for her. But she was just as studious, but in philosophy and literature. Michael was next, at thirteen years of age. He was the spitting image of his father but of his mother's disposition. He was fond of horseback riding and hunting but not at all studious in any way. James Fitzwilliam followed two years later. He was a shy boy, just eleven, with thick spectacles that rarely saw the outside of his father's library. Julia Mary, almost nine years old, was a sweet, funny little girl, very similar to her Aunt Kate. She had big dark eyes and hair, like all her siblings and adored mathematics. At her young age, she could solve problems that the twins' tutor gave them with ease. Clara Jane, Lizzy and Darcy's four years old, was a sullen child, overshadowed by her older siblings and two year old brother, John Edward. Clara and Jack were each others playmates but Clara still needed the most attention.

Charles and Jane Bingley did not have as large a family as the Darcys, but their four children were just as accomplished and wonderful. Joseph Edward, the eldest, was nearly fifteen, funny and witty and very good with animals. He had shockingly red hair and masses of freckles and soft grey eyes. Lydia Caroline was next. She was but thirteen years old but looked as old as her cousins Sarah and Susie. Liddy was tall and slender like her mother but her hair was just as red as her brother's and deep blue eyes like her father. She was as beautiful as she was simple. Liddy had absolutely no interest in her studies or the outdoors or any other accomplishments. She could not play, sing or draw. However, she was remarkably good with children and had been for years. If one of her younger cousins could not be consoled, Liddy could calm them in just a moment. Augustus Charles was nearly nine years old. Gus was a sickly child, especially prone to coughing fits and chills. That said, he was clever, always up to something, playing pranks on his family, especially his sisters. The Bingley's youngest, Viola Louisa, was five. She was a genuinely happy child, with bouncy, golden curls and dark blue eyes.

Lord and Lady Matlock, better known as the Fitzwilliams, had a slightly larger family, with four children and their niece, Josephine, who had been adopted by them years before and did not remember the Wickhams at all. As far as she knew, she was Josephine Fitzwilliam, adopted but had never been anything else. Josie, now seventeen, had grown into a lovely young lady. Her passion was music and would play for hours on end. She was as charming as her father and vivacious as her mother but unlike them, she was level-headed and thoughtful. Her blonde ringlets had loosened into soft waves and her eyes had changed to a vibrant green over the years. Legally, Josie stood to inherit very little from the Fitzwilliams, just her dowry and a hundred pounds a year after her marriage. This provided a constant worry for the Colonel and his wife. The Fitzwilliams eldest son, Edward Benjamin was fourteen, almost fifteen. Ned willingly went away to military school a few years before. Stoic and wise beyond his years, his father was convinced that Ned could become a general with or without assistance. His sandy blonde hair and deep set brown eyes made him a favorite of his sisters' friends. Clarissa Jane was next, only ten but very witty, like her Aunt Lizzy in humor and appearance. She was a favorite of her parents' friends because she told stories remarkably well and carried on conversation with ease. Georgiana Elizabeth, their eight year old daughter, was the exact opposite in every way. She was shy and fair, horribly afraid of strangers and change. Samuel Charles, the youngest at four years old, was a carefree little boy, content to spend his days out of doors and in the sun.

Lord Henry and Lady Mary Bracknell had largest family of all her sisters. They had eight children, including two consecutive sets of twins. Francis Alexandra, named for both of their mothers, was thirteen, petite, blonde and lovely. Fanny longed for companionship, longed for dances and flirting and assemblies and young men. Her parents often had to check her wild behavior since her disposition was a little too familiar to her mother and aunts. George Peter followed, now twelve years old. He was a bumbling boy, klutzy and awkward but very sweet and studious, favoring any subject he could get his hands on. The first set of twins arrived four years later. William Henry and Margaret Henrietta were seven and the best of friends. Will took after his father in personality and appearances as did Maggie. Maggie was a boyish little girl, preferring to play outside with her brothers than sit with her sisters. Amelia Catherine and Marianne Bennet, aged four, were identical in looks but not in disposition. They took after their mother, fair skin, dark eyes and hair, but Amelia was loud and giggly but it was easy to forget that Marianne was in the same room as she was so quiet. Their parents believed that Marianne was simply overpowered by her sister and as they grew up, she would come out of her shell. Elinor Mary had just turned two and her brother Benjamin Charles would be one in a month.

In order for the whole family to journey to Longbourn, five carriages, two luggage carts and a hearse were necessary. They were all going to stay at Netherfield, which Mr. Bingley had purchased a few years prior. Netherfield was much larger than Longbourn, of course, but it also allowed the sisters time together

They all arrived at Netherfield to be greeted by the old housekeeper, Mrs. Hill, Uncle and Aunt Philips and the entire Lucas family, including all their children and their respective spouses, Mrs. Collins and her daughter.

The only satisfaction in their father's death was that Mr. Collins had died just a few weeks prior and his son a few years prior. Charlotte had returned home to Lucas Lodge, penniless and with her ten year old daughter, Wilhelmina. Wilhelmina, unfortunately, took after her father in every single way. She had dull, stringy, greasy hair and large, bug eyes. She spoke with a pedantic air and constantly looked down her nose at anyone and everyone. Kate had heard from Maria that Wilhelmina was an awful child and none of her cousins liked her.

As soon as they had all exited their carriages, Wilhelmina went straight to Clarissa and said, "Black doesn't suit you. You look dreadful."

Clarissa stared at this odd girl with incredulity. Yes, she did look dreadful in black, she was fully aware of that, but she was in morning and she had been especially close with her grandfather. She wanted to tell the dumpy girl that her frothy green lace dress was tacky and that she should consider taking a bath every now and then, but she bit her tongue and made her way into the house with Liddy.

The guests all went home, leaving the large family to themselves. They would go to Longbourn tomorrow. Tonight, there were decisions to make.

Since Mr. Collins and his son had died, Longbourn was now entailed to Jane's son Joseph as he was the oldest boy. Joseph, who stood to inherit two estates and a house in town when his father died, did not need another residence but his mother and aunts were reluctant to let their childhood home leave the family. But as he was now the owner, his opinion mattered, legally, more than theirs. As he sat with his mother and aunts in their sitting room, Joseph knew what he would suggest but he did not know what they would think of it.

"Mother, I know what I want to do with Longbourn."

"Yes, Joseph?" Jane asked as she sipped her tea.

"Mother, Aunt Kate, I want Josie to have Longbourn." The room was silent. The four women stared at the boy with surprise. "Josie legally can not inherit much from Uncle Fitzwilliam and I want her to have a home. I can let her live there and give her all the income of the estate and will write it over to her when I am of age."

"Joseph," Kate said carefully, "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes, Aunt. Josie needs a home to call her own. I can give it to her."

"But what if she marries?" Mary asked her nephew.

"If she marries, it will go to her eldest son."

Jane smiled as she looked out into the gardens where Josie was playing in the snow with her cousins. This was what they had hoped to do. Josie loved Longbourn, felt at home within its walls and garden. An estate, even one as small as Longbourn, would greatly help her chances at marriage. "Very well. I shall ask your father to have his attorney draw up the papers for the deed transfer."

"Mother, Aunts, who is Josie really?" Joseph asked nervously. The four women froze and stared at him for a moment.

"What do you mean, Joseph?" Lizzy asked, eyeing her nephew.

"I mean, Josie looks like all of you. If she was adopted, then she would not look like any of us. But each year, she look more and more like all of you and the girls. Who is she?"

Kate set her tea down and took a moment before beginning to speak. "Joseph, your grandfather did not have four daughters. He had five."

"Josie is your sister? My aunt?"

"Hush!" Kate said, more sharply than she had intended to. "Josie is not our sister. She is our niece. She is, in fact, your cousin."

Mary, after receiving an approving nod from each of her three sisters, took over from here. "Our youngest sister, Lydia, eloped with a soldier, Mr. Wickham, when she was just sixteen. Josie was soon born and a little more than a year later, Lydia died giving birth to her second daughter. Not long after, Wickham was murdered by bandits on his way back to camp. Your Aunt and Uncle Fitzwilliam had already been named her guardians and with Wickham's death, they adopted her and raised her as their own."

"She is my own," Kate stated matter of factly. "I am her mother, I raised her, I loved her. Joseph, we are only telling you this because you should know whom you are giving your house to. And we also ask that you say nothing to anyone, especially not Josie. She does not know yet. If you have any questions, ask us or your father or uncles."

"I understand, Aunt Lizzy. When are you going to tell Josie, if I may ask?"

"She will know soon. She deserves to know," Kate said as she went to the window to watch her niece that was as good as a daughter to her. Josie was leading the girls in a snow ball fight against the boys and seemed to be winning spectacularly. "Joseph, your Aunt Lydia was an incredibly silly person. Your Uncle Wickham…well, let us just say that he mended his ways near the end and died a good man."

"Please leave us, Joseph. We have matters to discuss," Jane asked her son. He nodded and left the room for his own to collect his coat, scarf and boots to join the battle on the lawn.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Lizzy said as soon as the door was shut.

"Yes, if he suspected something, at least one of the others has as well. Maybe even Josie." Mary poured her self another cup of tea carefully.

"My sisters," Kate said, still standing at the window, "Josie has asked me if I knew anything of her real parents."

"When?" Jane implored.

"Last week. She thought it was odd that she and I have the same eye color and she and Jane have the same hair color. Then she asked if I knew them."

"What did you say?" Mary asked, her eyes wide.

"Nothing. Georgie came in crying because Ned had hidden her doll before I could."

"Will Joseph say anything?" Lizzy postulated.

"No. If there is anything that Joseph can do well, it is keep a secret," Jane said, joining Kate at the window. Lizzy and Mary went to them as well. The four watched their children play joyously in the snow. Josie looked up at the window, saw them and began to smile and wave. They waved back and soon, all the children had abandoned their forts and snowballs to wave up at them.

"We have been so blessed," Jane stated as she and her sisters enveloped one another in a tight embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Within the week, Mr. Bennet had been laid to rest beside his wife at Longbourn Church and the family had put away all their colorful garments for the year of solemn blacks. Bingley's lawyer had drawn up the papers to transfer ownership of Longbourn estate to Josie and she was making plans to live there with her Aunt Georgiana.

Georgiana had married twelve years ago but her husband, a Mr. Demming, died months later in a bar fight over one of the girls that worked in the upstairs of the establishment. Mr. Demming had been an incredibly wealthy man and Georgiana was able to live quite comfortably at her house in town but she enjoyed the company of her nieces and nephews immensely. She looked forward to living with Josie in the country for a while. She and Josie were of similar dispositions and were quite good friends.

One afternoon, as Kate and Lizzy were sifting through all the papers in their father's study, they heard the distinctive sound of footsteps on snow. Lizzy spun in her seat to look out the window.

"Who is it Lizzy? Darcy or the Colonel?" Kate asked without even looking up from the paper in her hand.

"Neither… I can not tell who it is. It is a young man!"

Kate got up and went to the window to get a good look at the man. "Oh, my goodness, Lizzy! That is Charlotte's youngest brother, Christopher."

"Why would he be calling?" Lizzy wondered aloud.

Before Kate could even think of a reason, the bell was rung and Hill was letting the young gentleman in. "Mr. Christopher Lucas, Madams." Hill curtseyed and left them.

"How do you do, Mr. Lucas?" Lizzy said as she held out her hand to him. Christopher Lucas was about two and twenty, had deep set eyes and black hair. He was an oddly exotic looking for a natural born Englishman but they knew him to have very pleasing manners. He was a man of average height and build but there was something very attractive about his form.

"Very well, Mrs. Darcy, Lady Matlock," he nodded at them both. "I have come to apologize for my niece's behavior to Miss Clarissa. She refuses to do so, but I feel that it is necessary."

"Oh, it was nothing, Mr. Lucas. Clarissa is perfectly well," Kate said as she sat back down.

"That may be, ma'am, but that does not excuse Wilhelmina's behavior. My sister is reluctant to discipline her but someone has to." Mr. Lucas twirled his hat in his gloved hands. "Is Miss Fitzwilliam in? I also wished to welcome her to the neighborhood."

"Yes, she is. Just a moment." Lizzy rang for Hill and asked her to fetch Josie and to bring the tea for the four of them. "How have you been, Mr. Lucas?"

"Very well, thank you. I had been living in London with my eldest brother, but I adore Lucas Lodge in the winter. My parents enjoy the company since it is just them and Charlotte and Wilhelmina most of the time."

Josie burst into the room carrying a huge pile of books that went up to her chin. "Aunt Lizzy, Mama, I found such wonderful books in one of the bedchambers." She breezed past Mr. Lucas without even noticing. "Look, Shakespeare, Moliere, Plato, Marlowe and even a copy of Decameron!" She set the books on the desk, still facing Lizzy and Kate.

"Josie, dear, have you met Mr. Lucas?" Lizzy asked her niece rather teasingly.

Josie turned and saw the gentleman sitting right behind her. "Oh, I am sorry, sir! I did not see you."

"Josie, this is Mr. Christopher Lucas. Mr. Lucas, this is my daughter, Miss Josephine Fitzwilliam," Kate said as Hill brought in the tea. "Mr. Lucas is visiting his parents, Lord and Lady Lucas, for the winter."

"When do you expect to be settled at Longbourn, Miss Fitzwilliam?" Mr. Lucas asked as he accepted a cup of tea from Lizzy.

"Within the month, I believe. My Uncle Darcy's sister, Mrs. Demming will be living with me." Josie stirred her own tea, looking at her aunt and mother with a puzzled look on her face.

"My parents have asked me to invite you to dine with us once you are settled."

"Oh, I…" Josie was startled by this young man request. He knew that she was in mourning and could not even consider going to any dinner parties for at least six months. "I thank you, but it will be some time before it would be appropriate for me to go out to socialize."

Mr. Lucas blushed at his forwardness. "Yes, of course. Please forgive me, I was not thinking."

"It is all right, sir." Josie straightened her black frock and sat in an awkward silence for several moments before Mr. Lucas stood up.

"I must be going, ladies. Thank you for tea and I am most pleased to have your acquaintance, Miss Fitzwilliam." They stood and shook hands and he quitted the house quite fast.

"What a strange young man!" Josie cried, going to the window to watch him leave. "He seems like such an oddity."

Lizzy laughed, remember Mr. Lucas as a child. "Yes, he is a bit of an oddity, but I have always remembered him as a good child with a sweet disposition."

"Dispositions can change, Aunt Lizzy." She went back to the book and began to place them on the shelves. "I am a great believer in first impressions and I dearly hope that he does not come to call often. He does not appear to be a very charming neighbor."

"Oh, Josie, do not jump to conclusions so quickly. I did not like your Uncle Darcy at first."


	3. Chapter 3

Winter and spring passed quickly for Josie and Mrs. Demming within the walls of Longbourn. Georgiana Demming had grown into a sophisticated, lovely woman. Now in her early thirties, she had outgrown her shyness and no would dare call her proud. She was a generous mistress to her servants and tenants and gave a significant portion of her yearly income to charity.

The two women were fond of one another's company and Charlotte Collins frequently called on them as well. On several occasions, her younger brother would accompany her for tea in hopes of becoming more acquainted with Josie but each time, but after two such visits, Josie would grab her bonnet and run out the door, declaring that she simply had to speak to her Aunt Philips in town.

On one such occasion, after Mrs. Collins and Mr. Lucas had gone home and Josie had returned, Georgiana confronted the young lady about her behavior.

"Josie, I completely understand if you do not favor Mr. Lucas' company, but are being rather rude to him and his sister." Georgiana was pouring tea for Josie as she had gotten caught in the rain on her way back and was now wrapped up in several blankets.

"It is not that he is out of my favor, Aunt Georgiana, it is just, well, I am uncomfortable around him." Josie blushed and sipped her tea carefully.

"Why? He is a most amiable gentleman. He seems to think a lot of you."

"That is the problem, Aunt. I have no feelings for him. It is not that I dislike him, I simply am ambivalent to him. And he has become so persistent in pursuing me that I don't know how to dissuade him." She paused for a moment before continuing, "And I feel that his feelings are not true ones. It seems as though he only pursues me because his parents feel it would be a good match."

"I see. Well, perhaps the next time he comes to visit you should try to kindly let him know that you have no interest in him."

"Oh, Aunt Georgiana, I do not know if that will work. I have never been in this situation before." Josie was becoming more flustered by the second.

"It will be all right dear, just remember that next week the whole family will be here in Hertfordshire and he may take a liking to Sarah or Susie upon making their acquaintance."

"Perhaps."

I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to post again and that this is so short but I'm working on the next chapter and things are about to get interesting! As always, input is greatly appreciated whether it is positive or negative. Much love and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and the preceding one!

Shu


	4. Chapter 4

Many hours later and many miles away from Hertfordshire, a man was shaken awake by his comrades. It was early, the sun had yet to rise and the sky was a dusty purple color. He rose from his bed and stretched, quietly. Bed was a generous term; it was really just flattened grass. He pulled on his dirty, brown coat as the morning air was chilly, even though it was June. He did his best to move quietly to the road, fore he knew that he was only woken because a carriage was coming by soon.

"This better be worth waking me up, Jake," he grumbled to the man next to him in the brush. "We're supposed to be moving further north all day today."

"Ay, it will be worth it." Jake cleared his throat and spat on the ground. "Marge was working in the village nearby yesterday and heard 'em talking about traveling down this road. They've got at least three carriages and all of 'em full of fine ladies and gentlemen."

"Any kids?"

"What's it matter?" Jake snorted derisively at him.

He just shrugged. He never liked looting people with kids for some reason, no matter how rich they were. He didn't remember anything before these bandits found him so many years ago, lying in a ditch. He had no recollection of anything that happened prior to waking up in the ditch so he joined their band and traveled with them, only taking part in looting when he absolutely had to.

The two men along with a large, brash woman called Pat sat huddled in the grass for sometime, waiting. As they waited, he reached into the pocket of his coat and removed the miniature portrait from within.

It was of poor quality, the glass the broken and had been for as long as he could remember. But something about it haunted him. It featured two people, one was a young woman for about eighteen years with dark hair and eyes and the other was a small child, about a year old with large bouncing, blonde curls. The woman had very hard eyes that made him uncomfortable but the child had such a loving gaze. He had considered several times selling it for food but the child smiling up at him had always prevented him. He shoved the miniature back in his pocket in a hurry upon hearing the distinct sound of horses coming there way as the sun rose.

Pat inched herself closer to the road and he and Jake followed her. He stuck his head up to see how many carriages were coming.

"Jake, there are five!" he whispered urgently to the man next to him. Jake greedily rubbed his hands together at the prospects coming their way. He peeked again and froze.

"What are you doing!? Get down!" Jake attempted pull him lower but he wouldn't budge.

"I know those carriages." He was certain. He didn't know why but the closer they got, the more sure he was. "We can't rob them."

The two stared at him. They didn't know who he was either and they knew how desperately he wanted to find out who he was, and, more importantly, who that child was in his miniature. None of the others were awake, so they wordlessly decided to let these carriages pass for their friend.

The carriages passed by and he watched them go, staring into them, hoping to recognize someone. They were all full of sleeping children and young persons that he did not recognize. He could feel his heart breaking. He was so sure that he knew these carriages and that they somehow related to his past. Then, in the last carriage, a beautiful dark-haired woman, similar looking to the young lady in the picture but with kinder eyes, met his gaze. Her already wide eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the sight of him. She spoke only one word softly but it was as clear and as wonderful as any sound he had ever heard.

"Wickham."

Okay, so I'm really excited about this chapter. I never intended to kill Wickham off in the first story so I've spent this entire time thinking about how I could bring him back and how to reintroduce him. I have no idea where I'm going to go from here but Yea! Wickham is back!


	5. Chapter 5

The four families arrived in Hertfordshire later that day and greet Josie and Georgiana warmly after not seeing them for almost six months. As pleased as she was to see her niece and sister-in-law again, she could not shake the thought of seeing Wickham. She had been the only one to see him, as Darcy, her sisters and their husbands were asleep at the time. She thought that perhaps she was just hallucinating from lack of sleep. But he had aged and his face was dirty and there was some glimpse of recognition when they made eye contact. She truly did not know how to process this information.

They all dined at Netherfield that night and after dinner, when the elder children were helping the younger ones to bed, Lizzy asked to speak with her sisters, their husbands and Georgiana alone.

"I am not sure how to say this, but it must be said," she began as Darcy poured the men brandy and Bingley handed her a glass of wine. "And I fear the repercussions it will have on all of our lives."

"My dear, it can not be that bad," Darcy said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I do not know if it is bad." She gulped her wine in a very unladylike manner before saying, "When we were traveling through Leicestershire this morning, we drove past a field—"

"Lizzy, we drove past many fields in Leicestershire this morning," Kate giggled. Lizzy shot her a hard look and she stopped laughing.

"I saw a man in the field who look like Wickham."

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The only sound came from the grandfather clock in the corner

"Are you certain?" Bingley inquired. No one could believe what they just heard.

"Quite certain. It looked just like him, just fifteen years older." There was a long moment of silence. "Kate, Colonel, I think that it is time that Josie knew the truth."

Kate dabbed a tear forming in her eye. She knew that Josie would one day know her true parentage. Benjamin took her hand and kissed her forehead. "Dear, Lizzy is right. It is time. Josie is almost eighteen."

"All right." Kate clearly was not ready to give up Josie, but if Wickham was indeed alive then she needed to know before he turned up on their doorstep one day. "We will tell her tomorrow."

There was a knock on the door and Josie came in followed by Sarah, Susie, Joseph, Fanny, Michael, Ned, and Liddy. "They're all in bed, but Elinor is asking for you, Aunt Mary," Josie reported.

"Thank you, Josie." Mary left the room to attend to her young daughter. The children all went to their respective parents to bid them good night except for Josie, who stood near the window, looking across the finely landscaped grounds that were so different from the naturally wild gardens of Longbourn that she loved so dear. They all started to leave when Mary returned.

"Joseph, please stay a moment," Josie requested.

"Of course." Joseph closed the door behind Liddy and stood near the fire place, next to his father.

"Is everything all right, dear?" the Colonel asked.

"Yes, Papa." She breathed deeply before continuing to speak. "I just wanted to thank you all for being so generous to me over the years." Josie sat next to Kate on a sofa. "I especially wanted to thank you, Joseph, for giving me a home."

"It is nothing, Josie." Joseph was growing uncomfortable, knowing the truth about his cousin. He desperately wanted to tell her, but he had promised his parents and aunts that he would do nothing of the kind.

"It is everything, Joseph. I know that it is highly unlikely that I would marry well considering the size of my dowry and an income of two thousand pounds a year will greatly help me. And even if that never happens, you have ensured that I will be comfortable no matter what." Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "You have treated me as well as any of your own children and I just wanted you to know how appreciative I am for all that you have done. I am truly grateful."

Kate and Benjamin shared a look while their adoptive daughter spoke and they both knew that it was time. Josie bade them all good night and turned to leave with Joseph for bed but the Colonel stopped her. "My dear, there is something that we need to tell you."

"Come sit with your Aunt Mary and me, dear," Jane said, patting the seat next to her on the sofa. Josie sat and stared at the eight adults in wonder.

"Josephine, I think that it is time that we told you who you really are," Kate began.


	6. Chapter 6

Josie rushed from Netherfield so quickly she forgot her cloak and hat. She had to leave the house and return home, to Longbourn. She could not bear to be among her aunts and uncles any longer. Aunts and uncles. No mother or father.

As she stomped down the lane in the chilled night air, she went over the conversation in her mind. Her Aunt Lizzy told the story of the whole sordid affair of Lydia Bennet and George Wickham until her birth. Then Aunt Mary took over. Her father righting his wrongs, her mother dying in childbirth, her being sent to live with the Fitzwilliams and her father's death at the hand of bandits when he returned to his post. And the Fitzwilliams. She had always known that they were not her parents but she had always thought that they had adopted her because they wanted her, no because they felt obligated to her parents. She did not know what to think or how to feel. She just knew that she had to get away from them.

As she reached Meryton, she realized how late it was. It had been nearly ten o'clock when she flew out of Netherfield and it had to be nearly eleven now. She was stunned by how the bright, familiar, friendly streets of the town were now dark and foreboding. The cool air nipped at her neck and forearms. The road to Longbourn was too dark to walk alone at night and she couldn't turn around and return to Netherfield. She thought about going to her Aunt Phillips' but she knew that she knew her story already. She had no choice but to continue on to the safe comfort of Longbourn. She walked quickly past the one tavern in Meryton that had men spilling out of the door.

"Miss? Are you all right?" one of them called out. Josie wrapped her arms around her body, lowered her head and walked as fast as she could away from the tavern. "I say, Miss!" She heard footsteps coming toward her and she broke into a run. "Miss! Wait! Please!"

Josie did not bother to look at the man following her, she just continued to run. The cobblestoned streets hurt her feet but she could clearly hear the man catching up to her. As she turned the corner, she accidently set her left foot in a spot that was missing a stone and she fell was a sharp cry. Finally, the tears she had refused to release all evening came gushing out. The man that she had been running from reached her and knelt by her side.

"Miss, are you all right?" He knew that she clearly was not, but it was also very clear that something more than her ankle was bothering her.

"I…I…" she sobbed, unable to form a coherent sentence. Josie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand until she saw a white handkerchief in front of her. "Thank you" she said as she took it and wiped her face, "Mister…?" She finally looked up at the man and had to remind her self to breathe. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. In the dim light of the moon, she could clearly see his chiseled face. He had light brown hair that fell in his face and his eyes… well, it was too dark to tell what colour his eyes were but they were deep set and he had a light sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of his nose. He was clearly a very tall man and very broad and muscular. He wore long brown trousers and an open, dark coloured vest with a cream shirt. He looked to be about twenty-five, thirty at the oldest.

"Watkins, Miss. Robert Watkins. And you are?"

"Josephine Fitzwilliam," she said quietly. He smiled at her and she could not help but melt a little.

"Ah, Miss Fitzwilliam, you have inherited Longbourn, have you not?"

Josie nodded shyly. "Yes, I have."

"Why would a young lady lucky enough to inherit as lovely an estate as Longbourn be walking alone at night?"

"I was leaving Netherfield for reasons that I do not wish to discuss," she said quietly. Mr. Watkins did not press her for more information.

"I am sorry for chasing you, Miss. I was just worried. I have a sister about your age and even though we are of different classes, I wouldn't want any young lady walking alone at night. I only followed you because a man that I am unlucky enough to be cousins with talked about going after you himself and believe me, Miss, his intentions were anything but honourable."

Josie was shocked by his honesty. Men were always so reserved with her. At least, gentlemen were. But this man was honest but only wanted to protect her.

"Thank you, Mr. Watkins."

"It is nothing, Miss Fitzwilliam." He crouched near her feet. "Now, what have you hurt?" He lifted up the skirt of her frock just above her ankle.

"Sir!" She pushed her skirt back down and swatted his hand away.

"I have to look your foot, Miss, to see what you have done to it. Lucky for you, I work at the doctor's." That comforted her a bit until she felt him untie her boot and pull it gently from her foot. She grimaced in pain and saw that her ankle was swollen and tender looking. "Oh, my. You have done yourself a bit of damage. I must treat this at the doctor's." Without asking for permission, he scooped her up and carried her up the street to the doctor. When they reached the door, he set her down briefly to unlock the shop before picking her back up and carrying her inside. He set her back down on the table in the examination room and lit a few candles before taking out a sheet of paper and began to write something.

"Joshua!" he called out. Soon a rather sleepy looking teenaged boy appeared from a door that clearly led to the upstairs of the building.

"Sir?" he said, nodding to Josie.

"I am sorry to wake you but please take this note to Netherfield to let the family there know about Miss Fitzwilliam's safety. Take Bess."

"Right away, sir." The boy grabbed a coat and hat from a nearby rack and shoved his feet in a pair of boots.

Once he was gone and they had heard the familiar sound of a horse trotting away from them, Mr. Watkins returned to her. "If you could untie your stocking, Miss, so that I can continue." He turned his back to her until he heard her cough. He pulled the piece of silk off very carefully by the toe. Her ankle was now purple and the size of an orange.

"Shouldn't you wake the doctor?" she asked.

Mr. Watkins chuckled. "No, I don't think it necessary." He gently picked up her foot and tested the mobility a bit but ceased when she winced. "It is just a sprain. You will need to stay off of it for a week or two and wrap it." He went to a drawer and retrieved a roll of clean muslin and a pair of shears. He sat on the table and placed her feet in his lap and began to wrap her ankle. "Keep it elevated, as well and apply cold compresses to reduce the swelling." He cut the remaining muslin and tied it in a knot to secure it. "I informed your family that you will have to remain here for the night and that they may come for you in the morning."

"Mr. Watkins, I do not think that it would be appropriate!" she declared. He chuckled again.

"You misunderstand me, Miss. I am going to bunk with Joshua and give you my room."

"Oh. I'm sorry, sir."

"It's all right." He carefully placed her feet back on the table and stood up. "If you would excuse me, I will return shortly."

"Of course." He disappeared through the same door that the boy had come from. Josie looked around the room. For a doctor's office, it was bright and comfortable. The doctor had done well to hide his instruments in the large built-in cupboard along one of the walls. Mr. Watkins returned.

"Miss Fitzwilliam, may I?" he asked, holding his arms out to lift her back up. She nodded. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her up the narrow staircase and into the first room down a long hallway. It was a very plain, but handsome room, much simpler than Longbourn but ideal for a man that worked for a doctor. He set her on the narrow bed and turned to leave her.

"Mr. Watkins?" she began. He stopped and faced her.

"Yes, Miss Fitzwilliam?"

"Thank you." She smiled at him for the first time and he returned it before leaving her.


	7. Chapter 7

Josie woke at the sound of a knock on her door. She pulled the blanket up to her chest, hiding her figure from who ever was on the other side of the door. She glanced around the room, searching for her dress which she had removed with some difficulty the night before. She located it on a chair across the room and remembered how she had thrown in there.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"The housekeeper, Miss," a soft voice answered.

"Come in," she said with a sigh of relief. A girl about her age came in with a tray of breakfast, tea and coffee which she set on the table next to the bed. "Thank you…"

"Cassandra, Miss. The doctor asked me to inquire after your ankle. He would have tended to you himself but he was called to Stoke House to deliver Mrs. Golding's baby around four." She was a bright, cheerful girl, a little overweight but very pretty. Her soft brown hair was pulled back in a bun and she wore a simple but pretty blue dress that flattered her figure.

"I thank you, it is sore but it feels better than it did last night." Josie poured herself a cup of tea as Cassandra stoked the fire.

"A servant from Netherfield came about half an hour ago to say that your father would be here soon to take you home to Longbourn. Would you like me to press you gown, Miss?"

"Yes, thank you." She picked up a strip of bacon as Cassandra left and sighed to herself. Her father would be furious with her and rightly so. She was furious with herself for acting so foolish last night. She should have just stayed at Netherfield or asked for the carriage to take her home. But then she would not have met Mr. Watkins and she greatly wanted to meet with him again.

She ate her breakfast in silence, finishing just as Cassandra returned with her gown. She threw back the covers and held onto the headboard so she would not have to put her weight on her foot. Cassandra helped her step into the dress and buttoned it up for her before helping her with her shoes and fixing her hair. They heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and a knock at the door.

"Come in," Josie said, sitting back down. Mr. Watkins opened the door, smiling but looking very tired. He retrieved the chair that she had thrown her dress upon and sat in front of her. Now that she could see him properly, Josie realized that he was even handsomer than she had thought. His eyes were a clear, deep blue that pierced her green ones. "How are you this morning?"

"I must admit that I am tired. Luckily, Mrs. Golding delivered rather quickly. They finally have a daughter after seven sons. She is to be called Marian."

"Coffee, Robert?" Cassandra asked him. Josie was shocked by her casual manner with the doctor's apprentice. The sense of familiarity between the two made her uncomfortable.

"Yes, Cassie, thank you." The use of a nickname only confirmed her suspicions. He accepted the cup from the housekeeper and took a long drink before speaking again. "I trust that my sister has taken good care of you?"

"Your sister?" Josie was confused but then realized what he meant. "Oh! Oh, yes, Cassandra has been most helpful." She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come, your father should be here shortly and I don't want you walking on that ankle." He set his cup back on the tray and offered his hands to her to help her up. He picked her up again, not quite as easily as the night before due to his lack of sleep, and carried her down the stairs and set her back on the examination table.

"Josephine Fitzwilliam!" Lord Matlock declared as he burst through the doors of the doctor's. He looked very tired but concerned. "Do you have any idea how worried we all were until word arrived? Your poor mother nearly fainted when you left and Joseph almost snuck out to look for you until your Uncle Bingley forbade him to do so." He rubbed his brow for a moment before turning to Mr. Watkins. "Thank you, sir, for protecting my very foolish daughter last night and for treating her."

"It was no trouble at all, my Lord."

"Come, Josephine. Your Aunt Georgiana will probably have some very choice words for you when you get home." Mr. Watkins picked her up once again and carried her outside to the carriage and helped her inside.

"Goodbye, Miss Fitzwilliam." He held her hand through the window and shook it one last time.

"Goodbye, Mr. Watkins. Thank you for your kindness." She squeezed his hand.

"Drive on!" Lord Matlock called to the driver.

Robert Watkins watched the carriage until it was out of sight. Cassandra came out and joined him.

"I think someone is a bit smitten."

"Hush, you. I am nothing of the sort." He went back into the building and headed up the stairs. His sister followed him. "Besides, she is the daughter of a lord and I'm just—"

"Just a poor, country doctor that happens to have been educated at Oxford and makes a more than decent living of four thousand pounds a year and stands to inherit a very nice estate in Hampshire."

"Doctor or not, I am too old for her. She can't be any older than eighteen and I'm twenty-eight next year."

"That's not too old. I heard that her mother is thirteen years younger than her father."

"That is not the point."

"Then what is the point." Robert stood in front of his bedroom in silence. "As her doctor, you are obliged to checkup on her in a few days."

"I'm going to bed. Put a sign on the door that we are not open unless it is an emergency." He went into his room which had yet to be tidied up from the guest. He shut the door behind him and collapsed on his bed. He was immediately engulfed by the scent of the young woman, making it impossible to eliminate her from his thoughts, drifting into his dreams. He dreamed of her honey blonde hair and celery green eyes. Each time he lifted her, he became more acquainted with her figure, which was petite but curvy in all the right places. The memory of her soft form danced through his dreams.

He awoke hours later, the late afternoon sun shining through the curtains to strike his eyes. Despite all his efforts, images of the young blonde lady still dominated his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days later, Josie was lounging in the drawing room, reading an old copy of Shakespeare's sonnets when she heard the bell ring. Mrs. Demming was at Netherfield Park, visiting her brother and the rest of the family, leaving Josie to occupy herself and entertain what ever guest was at the door. She adjusted the scarf around her shoulders and fixed her skirts to cover her still swollen ankle.

"The doctor, ma'am," Hill informed her with a curtsy.

"Oh, thank you, Hill." Hill opened the door wider to allow the doctor to enter. Josie gasped when she saw him. "You're the doctor?"

Dr. Watkins, dressed in a plain but well tailored coat and beige trousers and carrying a large black bag, smiled broadly at her. "Yes, I am afraid I am. How is your ankle?"

"Better, I thank you. Why did you not tell me that you were the doctor?" Mr. Watkins gestured to her ankle, asking to examine it and she nodded.

As he lifted her skirt a bit he said, "You never asked, so I never told you." He unwrapped her ankle and tested the mobility of the joint.

"But you are so young!" He smirked at her, making her blush. "I mean, well, you are young, sir."

"I am twenty-seven, Miss Fitzwilliam. I have already completed my training and received my license."

"Oh! I did not mean to question your credentials, sir." She grimaced as the doctor began to tightly wrap her ankle in fresh muslin.

"It is alright, Miss Fitzwilliam. You will need to continue to elevate it and apply cold compresses at least twice a day."

"Thank you, Doctor." He smiled at her again. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes, thank you."

Josie rang the bell for Hill and once she had left they sat awkwardly until the tea was brought.

"Miss Fitzwilliam, do you mind my asking why you left Netherfield so abruptly the other night and resolved to walk home in the dark?"

"Sir, I thank you for your concern but I do not feel comfortable speaking about that with you yet. It is very… delicate, shall we say?"

"I understand, Miss." They sipped their tea in silence for a moment. "Are your parents still in the country?"

"Yes, they are at Netherfield until the end of the month then they are returning to town for the season."

"Will you be joining them?" He hoped she wasn't.

"Just for Christmas. I do not enjoy London during the winter. Also, the two eldest of my cousins, Misses Sarah and Susannah Darcy, will be staying with me and our aunt, Mrs. Demming until spring."

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"Yes, I am the oldest of five children."

"Such a large family nowadays."

"I suppose so. My Aunt and Uncle Bracknell have eight children, however, so I never think of being part of a large family, just a small branch off a large trunk."

"How many cousins do you have?" He had heard that she had come from a large extended family but he really did not know how many there were.

Josie thought for a moment before truthfully saying, "On my mother's side, I am one of four and twenty cousins. I do not know how many I have on my father's."

"Four and twenty cousins?"

"Yes. I am the eldest and the Bracknell's son Benjamin is the youngest. He is almost two."

"Pray, what is your age?" He mentally smacked himself for asking such an impertinent question.

"I am almost eighteen." She was unfazed by his question as many people asked her when they found out that she was the oldest of twenty-four cousins.

The grandfather clock in the corner chimed three times. "Pray, forgive me, Miss Fitzwilliam, but I must return to Meryton. I am expecting guests for dinner."

"Of course, Doctor Watkins. Thank you for visiting me."

"It was my pleasure." He stood up and closed her bag and went to the door of the drawing room to leave but he stopped and turned. "May I call on you in a few days?"

"Yes, you may." Josie could not help but grin at him.

"Goodbye, Miss Fitzwilliam." He came back to her and offered her his hand, which she took.

"Goodbye, Doctor Watkins." He kissed her hand, nodded and left the room. And Josie couldn't help but continue to smile the rest of the day.


	9. Author's Note!

Hi, guys! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've updated. My PC died and took all my outlines, timelines, family trees and rough chapters with it. Expect new chapters within the next couple of weeks. Again so sorry and thanks so much for reading my work!

Shu


End file.
